Alpha and Omega
by Hannah123Rules
Summary: Lost and alone and trapped in 11 year old bodies Harry and Ginny can't remember much so they become Alpha and Omega, surprises to come as they enter Gotham and find revenge isn't always the best Dark!Harry Dark!Ginny Powerful!Harry Powerful!Ginny Insane


**Chapter 1**

**Alpha, Omega, Beta and Rho**

The masked girl waits her purple boots clacking against the roof. The ankle high boots match the tight strapless top, the same deep shade. Her mid-thigh shorts, cling to her legs like a second skin, an deep red hair blows around in the wind, the shorts are black, the same as her gloves, that cover her wrist then stop. Her partner wears an almost identical costume. She glances over to where her partner stands, he gives her a short sharp nod, and she turns boy wears a tight blue top, with sleeves ending just above his wrists, his ankle high boots are the same shade, while his shorts, are a bright silver. His gloves are silver only just missing the edges of his sleeves, his mask covers his eyes. Black hair, down to his back blows gently in the wind. They look like a pair of angels, standing there, hidden by shadows yet caressed by moonlight.

The girl waves her hand, and a bright purple spark goes of, the signal has been shown, the boy moves like light itself, whizzing through the shops and taking everything he can find. The robberies aren't noticed till morning, by then its to late the mysterious figures of the night are long gone. The police a baffled, having no clue how this happened. Security cameras captured nothing, not even in the biggest of stores. The masked boy smirks to his giggling partner as they watch the news the next and Omega are deadly, once two of the best people in the world, their more than slightly insane after being locked up in Azkaban for 15 years. The two are both angry and upset and out for revenge against the world. No one has been able to stop them, and they have the feeling no one ever will. The two can't remember much asides from the pain. Oh yes there was so much pain, they don't even remember their old names, so they took up new ones. Omega touched one of the toys from inside the bag.

Alpha jumps down from the roof of the mansion. Landing expertly on her feet. Omega smiles, a mad slightly...okay more the slightly psychotic grin on his face. Alpha grins back. The mansion is big, and legally Omegas Gotham she whispers to him, and he nods. The run is quick almost instant, and they hang around waiting for a while. Purple eyes spot something, a green haired man, she sets of purple sparks. The man noticed. Looking up to where a grinning face hung. He screamed. Alpha laughed."Attack" The word is so soft normal human ears wouldn't understand it, Alpha did, and scratched the man with sharp talons, across both eyes, blinding him. Omega jumps down landing on his neck, breaking it. They leave him there. The next day Joker is pronounced dead. The night they scan the city again, there are many villains, and Batman, with Robin. They two joke about the two of them in their spare time. They have a lot of it. That night they make their first attack on the city. They take everything from the museum, Omega takes the stuff while Alpha watches. Batman doesn't even notice.

Batman was furious the next day, how come his signals didn't pick anything up. Omega waved his hand causing the whole room to tidy up. He was bored, maybe some daytime fun. Cause a bit of a distraction. Get seen. Alpha agreed, packing what was needed in her bag. Omega did the same, and the two ran to Gotham. The city seemed to get just a little bit colder after the arrived. An eerie dangled of the building, Alpha holding onto him easily like he was made of air, sometimes dropping him. People watched from down below. Alpha and Omega grinned, and she let go of her partner with practised ease. Omega flipped in mid air, landing on his feet, holding two daggers out to the crowd. "Die" he whispered before shooting the daggers out to the closest people in the crowd. They fell dead instantly Alpha jumped down, holding her own curved sword out to the crowd, grinning manically,

"Alpha and Omega are here, time to die freaks" She hissed, swinging her sword in a way that looked wild but was actually a smooth quick stroke. Batman and Robin were on the scene almost instantly. Omega lunged pulling a piece of cloth out of his bag and swirling it around before dropping it, and he was no longer there. Alpha smirked, silly boy. He loved using that move. The two only looked like they were 11 or 12, their years in prison stopping their age completely in both body and course they still loved to play around. Robin felt a hand pinch his neck, and gasped. Batman being preoccupied with Alpha didn't notice until Robin screamed. Omega played with the neck and ears that were showing, pulling black hair so much like his own hard. Batman watched in horror. Alpha, well she laughed.

Omega heard her, and waved to his comrade dropping the crying Robin and walking over, stopping to stroke Batmans chest along the way the two run of with unimaginable speed, leaving two shocked people, one sobbing where they once stood. Batman comes back and carries his sidekick home, wondering what the hell just happened. Omega was bouncing around, hyper, Alpha running after him screaming about how she was going to kill him. No one saw the two for a couple of days. Omega pouted as Alpha continued to glare at him what had he done, wrong?

Then Omega started to sing, as Alpha put ear plugs in, the singing was soft at first but got louder and louder. People started to look dazed walking into each other. Omega sang faster, dancing around in as much of a trance as the people below him. The sound coming out of lips was the sweetest of sounds, melodies that would drive a sane man mad, and the mad to death. Alpha laughed as the people on the streets twirled around unable to stop, stuck in a never ending cycle, having to dance even as the tired in mind and body, to eventually die dancing stuck the sound stopped slowly as it had come and people of all ages fell to the ground exhausted by the mad dance from the song of a siren. Omega waves a gloved hand and blows a kiss goodbye before he and his partner slide into the shadows, silent and deadly. The house is large, empty, but the duo don't like enclosed spaces much, claustrophobic after the tiny cells of Azkaban. In the dim cells unable to stand up, but unable to lie flat, cramped and cold, feeling of fear and despair. The will never face that again.

Alpha moves silently looking, no waiting, for something to move, she hold what looks to be a needle, cold and sharp in her hand. She smirks softly, many would laugh at her choice of weapon, but she knows from experience that there is only one rule, anything can kill. She keeps that in mind as she stalks along the darkened alley way looking for prey. Gotham had a bad reputation before, but a city can plummet if you have Alpha and Omega hiding there, and more and more people were leaving, not wanting to face two most wanted criminals on any day, Alpha and Omega had a dangerous reputation that all feared, there were tales that mad even adult tremble at night, tales of torture, tales of Alpha and Omega

The cities heroes tried their best, well the elder did, Robin was still shaking in his rooms, but strangely it was not out of fear, he wanted that pain, and now realised that he always had. He had wanted the thrill of getting caught, the fear and pain that it brought with it, and Omega made him tremble in brand new ways. Before his parents died it had been the thrill of flying through the air in the circus, knowing he could plummet to his death. After meeting Batman it had been chasing criminals through the city at night, knowing that at any moment one of them could capture him, torture him, kill him. Now it was about finding that pain again, and finally submitting to it, for that was what Robin, and Dick, wanted, needed.

Batman couldn't think straight, Alpha and Omega were like nothing he had ever met before. From what he had found out they were certifiably insane, but they didn't act insane, yes they were cold, calculating, and got off on torture and pain. But their eyes didn't seem insane, weren't running with that madness that he had seen on so many other insane villains over his years, instead they seemed perfectly calm and that was what scared him, because they weren't right, they weren't how they should be, and that frightened him, for they weren't his idea of normal.

Omega looked at a lock of black hair, taken from Robin, black hair that looked so like his own, that was silk to the touch and wondered why he had taken it. He had never taken anything from his toys before, and that was what the hero was, a toy, not a victim not even an enemy, but a toy. And the boy liked it. He had felt it in the way the boy stood, the look in his eyes was one of fear and pain yes but there was something else there. Desire, lust, to want to be hurt, to be scared, to be completely and utterly dominated by another, and well who was Omega to deny the boy, who was so painfully obvious in his need. Alpha had been disappointed, she hadn't got lucky with her hunt, nearly everyone being terrified of going out, so all she had got was a drunk, drugged boy who reminded her terribly of her brother, with his red hair and gangly limbs, he had even sounded like the other boy as he screamed, and Alpha had laughed leaving him alive but bleeding on the corner of the street, knowing that in a city like this no one would come to help the nameless boy who would be dead by the time the sun rose in the sky.

The next day was quite both villains sleeping the night before had been long. Omega had pondered on his new toy wondering how the slightly smaller body would flex and move as he gave it what it craved, the eternal pain and torture, and maybe the slightest bit of pleasure to mix it up perfectly. Omega had had many toys over the years, but none had made him want it this much, maybe it was because most of his toys had been bigger than him, older than him, or maybe it was the boys eyes which had shown he wanted it from the start. Omega couldn't know, and it confused him, because he always knew what he wanted, but what did he want from this boy. It confused him, annoyed him, and he couldn't work it out, but he knew his goal, he would have this boy.

Alpha had been bored getting home, she had wanted a more...satisfying kill, and she still thirsted for blood wanting to savour the screams of her victims. She couldn't call on her brother, he had that look in his eyes, the one that said, do not disturb, the one that she knew meant he was pondering and that he would hurt whoever talked to him. Even her. She had wondered if he was getting a new toy, they hadn't met many who could become toys, not yet, they hadn't been in the city that long, well, none other than the heroes, but if he was, well he never usually got this worked up, what was so special about this new toy of his, was he going to take away, her Omega. Alpha pouted feeling left out, she wanted to kill some one, to hear delightful sounds of pain resound around her, knowing that no one would hear them, and yet there was no one about, only her brothers look-a-like, and she had already killed him, or as good as, would she really resort to taking a sleeping person from their bed, she hadn't done it in ages.

But the thirst for the kill was getting stronger and she knew she had to, until she did something stupid, like blowing up a bank, she had done that before, Omega had been so mad. The red head girl had chosen a reasonable house, middle-class by the look of it, and darted inside through the bathroom window, while shut it had not been locked like the others, idiots, when you had Alpha and Omega you shut every window, and locked it to, and she had smiled wickedly ash she thought this, people always forgot the bathroom window. Slipping in silently Alpha looked around, she bypassed the parents room and one that held a sleeping baby, and third time was the charm, as she came across and average looking boy, no older than twelve and no younger than nine. He was sleeping calmly unaware of the mad girl in his room.

A quick silencer later and Alpha was prodding the boy awake, he jumped and looked at the masked girl in his room, he had seen her picture, and his first instinct was to scream, and so he did, Alpha let the kid cry and scream god they were easy now, until she got bored "Oh shut up they can't hear you" The boy whimpered but otherwise did as she had said, well at least he was obedient Alpha looked the kid up and down, "How old are you" She asked, voice sharp, demanding, the boy tremble slightly "14 and a half ma'am, please don't kill me" The last bit was little more than a wail, Alpha was surprised, the kid looked about ten, not fourteen, was he being neglected, hell even abused. "Strip" The command was simple, but he hesitated slightly, most people would have done so immediately when she used that tone, but he didn't, shy of his body, another point to possible abuse. "Now kid, and I might not kill you"The boy scramble to obey, slipping out of a large top, he was bare underneath, and she could see the signs of abuse clearly, bones stood out and he was covered in scars, to neat and crisp to be accidental, some looked new, others old, there were even a few that were still bleeding. Alpha narrowed her covered eyes, this was why she hated a lot of people, her brother had gone through that, and she would not allow another child that pain.

"Name kid, and who the fucking hell did this to you, god I hate child abuse" The last bit was said to herself, but the kid seemed less scared after those last few words "My names Tristan, and my Dad and his friend did this to me. Excuse my for saying, but it seems a bit odd that a mass murderer would hate child abuse" The boys voice was soft, and while he was still scared he seemed a bit braver now, Alpha smirked "There's a lot of things you and others don't know about me. Now lie down on your stomach so I can heal those"The first bit was spoke wistfully but the second a command, though it didn't scare Tristan like most did, and he scramble to do as she said. Alpha, or that was what she called herself was patient and calm healing him, and it didn't hurt like he thought it would do. Everyone knew that the duo had powers, but he didn't know one of them was healing. A couple of minutes later he felt himself being rolled over and he was soon on his back. Soon he was done, and while the scars were still there they didn't hurt any more. Tristan didn't even notice as the girl pulled the covers and started healing his legs not "They raped you, those bastards, I'll kill them, least the deserve" The exclamation was loud but his family hadn't heard him screaming, so he guessed they wouldn't hear her either. Soon he felt calm and tingly all over, and he murmured a soft "Thank you" Going to get back into bed

"You don't honestly think that I'm leaving you here, what would the point of healing you be" Tristan could see anger in her body language and in her eyes, and curled up expecting to get hit. Instead he felt a warm thick blanket being placed around him, and being lifted up into the surprisingly strong girls arms. He knew he was light but still. The next feeling he never wanted to feel again in his life, it felt like he was being sucked through a tiny tube, and he closed his eyes tight, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling he got, it made him sick. When he opened his eyes he was being placed into a big fluffy bed and being tucked under another blanket, feeling more relaxed in the presence of a girl who had killed hundreds than he had ever felt lying in his own bed Tristan fell asleep almost immediately, not even noticing that he was wearing a pair of thick pyjamas and was in a room double the size of his own.

Downstairs two people were arguing, "You did what" The words weren't shouted but spoken calmly and if you didn't know better you would think he speaking about the weather, Alpha knew better, her brother was furious, curious and damn right upset. When Alpha spoke her voice was pleading with Omega to understand "Please I couldn't let him go through that any more, it was like seeing you all over again, the thinness, how small he was, the scars, Omega they raped him" It was her last words that calmed him, the boy nodded "Okay, but you have to tell him everything, and if he accepts maybe he can become part of the team. What was his name again, Tristan" Alpha nodded, knowing that the anger was over and everything was okay again between her and her brother, now to deal with the new arrival, hopefully he would be okay with it all. It was more than likely he would not, after all who would want to be a murderer, a killer, who would want that kind of life willingly. Alpha knew she and her brother wouldn't have chosen this life, but revenge was a strong motivator, and a cruel one to.

Tristan woke feeling more comfortable than he ever had before, he didn't want to get up from this warm soft bed, were nothing seemed to hurt, but already he was starting to feel pangs of hunger, he hadn't eaten since, two days ago, though he had been give some water, dirty dirty water. Now he was starving, and he could smell something delicious, it smelt like all his dreams come true, and he knew it would probably taste like them to. One dream had already come true, was wishing for two being greedy. Opening his eyes, he looked around groggily, and there was Alpha, sitting in a chair in the room, waiting for him to wake by the looks of things. She smiled softly, and he noticed that today she was wearing no mask, or even her costume, dressed in a lose shirt and tracksuit bottoms. The suited her he thought kindly, made her look pretty, cute, not the strong beautiful woman she looked like in her costume, he almost though he loved her, both of her."You should eat you're so thin I'd be happier if you did, then you can dress and we'll talk, does that sound okay to you, you can sleep again if you're tired, though I would like you to eat, my brother cooked it specially for you" Alpha's voice sounded nervous, shy, as if she was unsure what to do, what to say. Tristan looked at the plate of food on the table next to him, and nodded, not feeling up to speaking, but wanting to please this lady, his saviour, Alpha just smiled, her blue eyes shining, and he dug in almost moaning a the food hit his taste buds

There was little left of the big breakfast later, and Tristan, for the first time in his life felt full, as he stepped out of the bed, noticing the thick warm pj's that he was wearing. "Thank you, um were are the clothes" He asked timidly, Alpha laughed "No need to thank me, the clothes and changing room are through the blue door, if you wish to wash the bathroom is through the red door, and no need to be so timid, I'm not going to hurt you" The voice was lyrical, playful, and full of joy and laughter, so unlike the image portrayed of the girl. Tristan smiled as he went through the blue door, not wanting to wash yet Alpha was not a villain, in his eyes, she was a hero, a goddess, and beautiful. He picked out a pair of black slacks and a cream coloured shirt, that actually fitted him, and looked good for once, and he smiled as he walked out into the room, that was three wishes granted, three wishes that was all you got, right, he shook the wistful look of his face, he wouldn't be greedy, and maybe he would be lucky. Tristan and Alpha both took seats on one of the cream coloured settees so that they were facing each other, Tristan being lounged out on the sofa like a cat, which made the boy look very cute, well in Alpha's opinion anyway, and she guessed she might be a bit biased, but one had to admit Tristan was cute

"Well Tristan, first of all this is now your room, use it as you like, everything in here is yours now" To Tristan that was the only important thing that she said, he didn't care if they blew up the city, he had stuff of his onw now, it wasn't until Alpha asked if he wanted to join the team that he actually listened again. Beta, he was know known as Beta, and he loved it, smiling brightly at the girl who saved occupants of the room swung round as they heard the door click open, Beta saw one of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen, if this was Alpha's brother he knew that they must all be beautiful because he wanted both of the siblings. Beta had always known that he was bisexual but his feelings had never been this strong before, and he blushed bright red as the man came and kneeled in front of him so that their faces were level. The man had eyes as green as emeralds that glowed just like Alpha's did when she was laughing, and he became lost in their gaze, only a slight touch of his chin bringing him back

"Well you were right about his looks, he is very cute" Beta blushed even harder, how could a man so, well hot, find him cute. "Yes especially when he blushes" Beta went to say something but it was muffled as cherry red lips were pushed onto his as the man, who he remembered was called Omega kissed him. It started out gentle sweet, nothing more than lips to lips, but he felt the other mouth open, and Beta instinctively pushed his tongue into the wet, warm cavern, his tongue playing with the older boy's, but not fighting, he felt the dominant boy push his tongue down as the other pushed his own tongue into Beta's mouth. Omega made sure he felt every part of the smaller boys mouth before breaking away. Beta whined as the other mouth was taken away, but was silenced with a finger on his lips "Hush, you are not ready for more yet, when you have fully healed we will continue, until then, you must be patient." Beta bowed his head feeling chastised at the words, until he felt his chin being pulled up so that he was looking into green eyes "I do still want you but I will not force you, we will move slowly, so don't bow your head at me, or Alpha, we adore you our little Beta and you remember that, okay?" Beta nodded eyes bright with happiness as the other two smiled at him, he had never been wanted before, hated, used and abused, but never wanted, and it made him glow with happiness, it seemed all his wishes were coming true.

Beta had different feelings for the siblings, Alpha was his saviour, she felt warm like a best friend would, and he could joke around with her. He loved her, like you loved an old lover someone you had loved for years and always would, but it always felt like a new crush, it felt like she was his soul mate, and she would never make him cry. He imagined the sex with her would be sweet loving and gentle, like and old flame, hot but calm, and she would always know him, always understand him. Omega was different, Omega made his heart run, his mind go numb and his body burn with pleasure. With Omega he knew that he would submit, but it wasn't forceful, no he would like submitting to the touches the Omega gave him something about Omega made him want to please the other boy, with Alpha it was about mutual pleasure, with Omega he felt that he didn't care about his own pleasure as long as the emerald eyed boy was happy. Why? At this moment he didn't know, but he would learn, with both of them, learn why he loved them, and he would figure out how by just being there he had fallen in love with the siblings. He would always try his best, for what was the point of trying if you didn't give it your all?

Omega had taken one look at the caramel eyed boy and thought that he must of gone to heaven, because the boy looked like and angel, and he had kissed him, his little angel had submitted so sweetly. But he would never, ever hurt his angel, and so he had stopped himself, because he knew from experience that the sweet little one was not ready, and that he couldn't force him. He could still remember that sad little look when he told his angel no, and god he was so hard, he hadn't felt like this for so long, and he needed his angel. Alpha wanted to protect the tiny body when she first saw what had happened, and she still wanted to protect it now, to stop anything ever hurting him ever again, for he just looked so helpless and she would protect him, comfort him, and give him pleasure he would only imagine of, she made a vow right then that she would never, ever allow anything to hurt little Beta ever again, and she would kill anything that did, for Beta was family now, an no one hurt family. At that moment an pact was made between the siblings, Alpha would be the carer, and Omega the leader, and together they would heal their angel, and teach him what love was again, he would never be hurt while with them.

Robin knew he was small, a combination of genetics and of little food when he was younger, it wasn't that his parents didn't love him, but that in the circus it was survival of the fittest. So the youngest often got less food that was needed add that to being cramped in a tiny cart all his life he was bound to be short, in fact the doctor said he might never grow taller. Robin didn't mind looking like a ten year old, in fact one would even say he liked it, it was so much easier to be dominated when you were small, and that was what he wanted, to be treated like a slave, to be harmed, and hurt, yet at that same time, to be loved and needed, and dare he say it wanted. Robin couldn't figure out where this desire, obsession, came from, it scared him, yet he couldn't deny it, he wouldn't deny it, and he would have it, he must. But only one person would have him, Omega, and if his perfect master didn't want him, well, Robin, decided, 'I won't live any more'. It was a confession, to himself, and to what ever higher powers there were, but even if they were the only ones who knew, Robin had promised himself, and he would never break an oath, no matter who it was for. So he would work as hard as he could to be accepted, to be loved, and to be hurt, by one person, by his Master, by Omega, mass murderer, devil in disguise, and his hero. He would do it, no matter what it took.

Batman was suspicious, the devil duo as he called them in his head were no where to be seen. It had been to long, almost four days, this wasn't right, the two should have done something by now, and unless they were being tied down and forcibly kept, which was highly unlikely, they were planning something. He was going to find out what, even if it killed him. What Batman didn't know was that getting involved with Alpha and Omega usually did end in death, or insanity, so his statement would probably come true.

Omega was sat in the library, little angel was reading a book opposite him, and Alpha was nowhere to be seen. Omega was wondering how his toy was doing, he had found out that the child was actually 14, like his little angel, but wouldn't grow much taller, his parents were dead and he lived with Bruce Wayne, who he guessed was Batman. He wondered how his little Richard was doing, all alone with no one to punish him, maybe it was time to find his toy, and give him what he wanted. A nice dose of pain and pleasure. He wondered how his angel and his toy would look together, oh yes they would be beautiful, he wanted both of them badly. He needed both of them, it was a questioning though of who would dominate if he put his angel and his toy together, and try as he might he couldn't figure it out. A nod. Yes he would do it like that. The decision had been made, it would have to be a practical experiment, he must put his toy and his angel together and see for himself who would top. And oh, how beautiful it would be

Robin felt like sobbing, he needed punishment, he had been a bad boy, he needed his master, where was his master, he needed the pain to come, the pain would save him, he needed it if he was to survive. He bit into his hand to stifle a high wail as his tears ran hot and salty down his face. Robin cried as he came to images of his master bringing him the most exquisite pain, little did he notice his master standing against the wall."So beautiful my pet" Robin whimpered as he heard the voice from his dreams and looked up at the boy he desired. "You don't just want it do you" Omega said as he slapped the boys back "Oh no, you need it, you feel that you will go mad without the pain, don't you" Robin whimpered as he was pulled up harshly a slim hand wrapped around his throat, then he was pulled close to the other boys body. He felt a sensation like no other, it was almost as if he was being sucked through a tube, and when he opened his eyes he thought he might faint. "Like it pet" Robin looked up his master was smirking as he stood above him, Robin having fell to the floor.

Not daring to speak Robin just nodded as he looked around the room, Omega placed his foot on his pets stomach, pressing down and while the boy under him looked as if he was going to be sick as the air was pushed out of him he could see the delirious pleasure the action brought with it. Yes he would keep this one. Grabbing his pets hair he pulled him up onto a metal table so that he was lying on his stomach, pressing on the small of his back the boy fell onto the table, eagle spread, and with a wave of his hand Omega had his new toy restrained. Robin felt something small being entered into his hole when he could see his master again he gave a curious look. His master smiled softly and Robin could feel water start to gush into his bowels, at first it felt slightly uncomfortable but as more and more water started to flow in the cramps began. They started off as small twinges of pain, but started to get worse and worse as his bowels started to try and push out the liquid, but Robin knew from the look on his masters face that he wasn't allowed to. It didn't help that his swollen stomach was being pressed onto the table and he felt the tears start to fall. Yet no sound escaped, just salty tears, dripping onto the table below.

Omega watched as his pet began to cry, ooh his little birdie looked so sweet when he cried, and he lowered his blood red lips onto the smaller boys trembling ones. Slowly pushing his tongue into the soft, warm mouth the pregnant looking boy couldn't even try to resist, let alone fight. Omega moaned into pets mouth and his hands found his little birdies nipples teasing them until the were hard and erect. Robin's whole body shook as equal amounts of pain and pleasure shot through him as something warm and wet covered his cock, sucking it to full attention. Robin felt a hand on his stomach and knew he was allowed to let go of the water in his stomach, he whimpered as the water gushed out of him, feeling empty without it, then an expert mouth once again descended on his member and he lost control as his master brought him off quickly but gently, and Robin came so hard that he blacked out. Omega smiled at his pet who was spent as he carried him to his room, the adjoined Omegas, as well as the toy room, well not the main one, just his pets private rooms, his pet was such a dear little thing, he didn't even have to tell him what he wanted, and so sweet too. Placing pet under warm covers he slipped in beside him holding his pets body close to his own, yes so very sweet.

When Robin woke he felt a warm, very hard body pressed up against him, he almost giggled as he felt his masters arousal between his but cheeks, siding so smoothly. Robin turned quickly and kissed the tip of his masters cock before licking at it like a treat, his master tasted good. When Omega awoke he looked down to see a messy black haired head licking his cock, and smiled, his pet was so good, he knew just how to please his master. Gently taking hold of Robins head he pushed it onto his cock and smiled as it went straight down pets throat. Omega came hard into his pets mouth who drank it down eagerly."Hello pet, you pleased your new master, you are a good boy" Robin beamed at these words and butted his cheeks against Omegas thighs like a cat, feeling nimble fingers run through his messy black hair. "But I was most displeased about last night, you blacked out before the fun had even begun" Robin wanted to cry, his master was upset with him, he would through him out, leave him, "Now don't cry pet, just follow me, I'm not going to get rid of you because of one thing" Robin sniffled slightly but brightened up following his master. Wondering what his punishment would be. He was so very ashamed though, at how his emotions had changed so quickly, but would not think of that, as it was his Master who commanded his emotions, and if that is what he wished that was what Master would get.

Robin was led into the master bedroom and leaned over the wooden desk in the room, buttocks bared to the world, he whimpered as he realised his punishment he was to be spanked. Omega smiled as his dear pet caught on "Now seeing as this is your first punishment I am going to give 10 swats with my hand, next time though you will get the cane, I want you to count and thank me after each one okay" Robin sniffled but nodded.

SMACK  
"One t-thank you master"

SMACK

"T-two thank you m-master"

By the 7th one he was crying and by the tenth fully wailing as his master gathered him up and whispered his apologies. Robin butted Omegas chest wanting the pain to end, but also wanting more, because god it felt so good, Master just laughed, a sweet gentle sound to Robins ears as they walked into yet another room, Robin frowned, where were they going now. "Don't worry pet, I just need to put you in some clothes, so I can show you to my family." Robin smiled brightly at this information and curled up in protecting arms, Omega smiled softly at his pet, yes he and his angel would go perfectly together. Both so sweet and cute, just how he liked them, and so small to, it made him want them all the more.

Robin gasped as he saw the amount of clothes in the, well it could only be called a room. Lines of shirts on one side, trousers on the other, underwear must have been in the draws at the back, and the shoes were all neatly lined up underneath the shirts and trousers. Robin gasped it was just so big, even at Bruce's home there weren't this many clothes. Feeling himself being put down, he sat patiently on the floor, not quite knowing what to do when his master got lost in a jungle of clothes.

Coming back to where Robin was sat Omega placed a pile of clothes on the floor, Robin noticed that there was no underwear and giggled. Omega smirked at his pet and pulled out a blood red top, strange swirling marks around the bottom in black, Robin pulled it on quickly, as well as matching shorts, except these were black with red markings on. A pair of long gloves reaching up to his shoulders, just nipping the edges of his top and a pair of ankle high boots both in that beautiful blood red and Robin had to say that with a mask he could pass as one of them. Taking hold of Robins hand Omega led him through a maze of corridors and stairs, and Robin wondered how big the house really was. Finally they came to a big oak door which Omega pushed open, inside was a library which like anything else in the house was huge and overdone and well magnificent. On one chair he could see a girl who he recognized as Alpha, but he didn't recognize the other boy sprawled on the sofa. Who was he.

Felling a tug on his hand Robin was pulled down onto a cream coloured chaise, spooned against his master and he couldn't help but smile at the position, his master did love him very much. "Pet, this is my sister Alpha, and a new member to the family Beta, Beta, Alpha this is my little pet bird, haven't quite thought of a name yet. I might call him Rho, it's a nice name right, I like it, my little Robin Rho" Robin grinned, Rho, he liked that name, Rho, he nodded at his master, he wanted to be Rho."Well my brother dear I think he likes it, so this is the pet you've been pondering on lately, well he is very cute" Rho smiled up at his master, was he cute, did master think he was cute, a slight tip of the head from his master Robin took as a yes, and Rho couldn't help but squeal, pressing up against his masters body, his master was so kind so giving Rho just what he needed, yes oh so kind, and yet his punisher, he wondered what else his master would do.

Beta looked at the Omega's pet, did that mean that Omega didn't want him, did he find some one else to pleasure him, was he not good enough. Looking up all he could see was how happy Omega was with this new boy, and how he had been pushed aside. Omega looked over at his little angel, something was wrong, his angel didn't look happy "Beta can you come her please" The blonde boy stood up walking hesitantly over to the other boy. "Yes" He murmured not wanting to hear what he knew would be said.

Beta felt himself being pulled down by the boy he loved and yet again warm lips were placed on his, but these weren't the same as the last set. These were that new boys lips, and when he looked up he could see Omega smiling, did Omega really want both of them, he thought confused even though he was falling into the kiss. All to soon it was over, and Beta looked up at Omega with the same confused expression as the other boy on the sofa. "Now there's no need to get upset, either of you, you're both beautiful boys and I need both of you, so please, Beta, Rho I am not getting rid of you, okay" Both boys nodded. Omega sighed happily his angel and his pet ere getting along, well kind off, but it would have to do for now, he knew they would grow to love each other. Alpha pouted, three boys but only one girl, well that would have to change she thought, a nice girl who she could teach, just like her brother would teach Rho and probably Beta too. Yes that was what the group needed, a nice little girl, a little sister, to brighten up the place, a smile formed on her face as she thought about a final member for the team, one more, and it would be just right, just perfect, yes just one more.

* * *

**Hi Hannah here, I've just redone this chapter over, added some changes, and a bit more in, so I hope it's improved a little bit, but to really make sure, pleeeeeeeeease review, I need them, not for me, to feed to my monster, he'll eat you if you don't review, so do it, you know you want to, and you will be reward with a sexy uke Robin. *Drools* **


End file.
